Together at Last
by Cable Addict
Summary: After an accident, Shawn and Juliet realize something big.


Detective Carlton Lassiter walked slowly back into the precinct. He was in a state of shock. No one had known that the suspect that they were apprehending had a weapon. No one was suspecting that he would stab… He couldn't bring himself to think it. He looked down at his hands. Blood. He looked up and locked eyes with Officer Buzz McNabb. He couldn't bring himself to nod. Couldn't bring himself to growl some comment at the younger man. They just looked at each other."So it is true." Buzz whispered. Carlton nodded slightly, and Buzz's breath caught. Lassiter quickly made his way into the bathroom to wash the blood off of his hands.

--

Chief Karen Vick shakily rubbed her temples. She had gotten the call from Lassiter 15 minutes ago. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say. Never, in her time as chief, had anything like this happened. She was worried. She'd even admit that she was worried. She saw Lassiter slowly come into the station and make an exchange of some kind. She saw him quickly make his way to the bathroom and return a few minutes later wiping at his eyes. She shakily stood and made her way to the door. She hesitantly made her way over to his desk and stood, studying him for a moment or two. It was a while after that before she finally had the courage to speak.

"What happened?"

Lassiter looked up. "I don't know." His voice cracked.

--

Burton Guster was on an adrenaline high. He decided that that was the only way that he could be handling this situation without completely loosing it. He pushed open the door to the Psych office and expected to see Shawn sitting at his desk. But he wasn't. He sighed and turned to leave. Gus spent the next few hours driving around Santa Barbara looking for his friend. He looked at the station. No Shawn. He looked at Shawn's apartment. No Shawn. He looked at his own apartment. No Shawn. He looked at Henry's. No Shawn. He filled Henry in with what had happened the best he could, but it was hard to talk while trying to keep your best friends father from knowing that you were crying.

"Where's Shawn?" Henry asked softly.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe he'd be here. I looked all over, but I can't find him." Gus sniffed, looking up.

--

Shawn Spencer sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, replaying the scene over and over in his mind.

_--_

"_Chris Jansen, you're under arrest for the murder of Meredith Fisher." Juliet said as she pulled out her cuffs. Chris quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, stabbing Juliet in the chest once._

"_Jules!" He yelled running over to his fallen friend._

_He heard a gunshot and heard Chris's body fall to the ground._

"_Jules! Please!" He put pressure on her wound, making her wince and whimper in the process. "Please hang on Jules!" He glanced at Lassiter, who had a shocked and worried expression on his face. He was on the phone. Shawn assumed calling an ambulance. "Tell them to hurry the hell up!" He yelled over to the other man. He turned back to Juliet. "Jules, it's gonna be alright." He tried to smile, but managed to make more of a grimace._

"_How do you know that?" Juliet managed to get out between short gasps of pain._

"_I'm a psychic. Remember?" He joked. Trying to lighten the situation._

"_Other than that."_

"_Because I think I love you." Juliet looked shocked._

_Lassiter hung up the phone and quickly made his way over to his partner. He put his hands on top of Shawn's adding more pressure to the flowing wound. Gus ran over from his car carrying a folded up jacket._

"_Here Juliet." He put the jacket under her head._

"_Thank you Gus." She whispered before closing her eyes."No, no, no, NO! O'Hara, open your eyes!" Lassiter ordered._

"_Come on Jules! Open those eyes! Come on Jules! Juliet!" The men heard the ambulance coming, but couldn't help feeling dread._

_--_

_The paramedics had gotten there fairly quick. No one had been out to inform Shawn, and he felt completely helpless. He could do anything but sit and wait. He had never been good at waiting. After sitting for a good two hours, a doctor in bloody scrubs came out._

"_Family for Juliet O'Hara?"Shawn stood. The doctor looked at him skeptically, but continued talking._

"_Miss O'Hara lost a lot of blood, and the knife caused her lung to collapse." He sighed and continued. "The knife also caused a small nick in the wall of her heart. We were able to repair the damage and Miss O'Hara should be out of surgery in moment." As if on cue, the doors opened and an unconscious Juliet was wheeled past Shawn and into a room._

"_When will she wake up?" Shawn croaked out._

"_Within the next few hours." The doctor's pager went off. He picked it up and looked at it. "Excuse me. I have to take this. If you have any other questions, have the nurse page me." He quickly walked off._

_Shawn slowly stood up and made his way to Juliet's room. The sight of his friend made him want to turn around and run. Juliet was so pale. She was surrounded by all sorts of equipment and wires and tubes were coming off of her like… He couldn't think of a reference._

_He made his way over to the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. He hesitantly picked up her hand and held it between his own. He sat in silence like that for hours longer. His father and Gus had come. Not a word. Lassiter and the Chief had come. Not a word. Nurses had come in, changed her IV bags and urged him to go home. He refused._

_Juliet woke up the next morning, groggy and confused. Shawn explained what had happened and sat with her in silence before she spoke._

"_Shawn?"_

"_Yeah?" He whispered back."Do you remember what you said before? About loving me? Were you serious?"He looked at her. "Yeah." Whispered again._

"_Oh." They sat in silence for a while longer before she spoke again. "I think I love you too."He looked at her and processed what she had said before a big grin spread across his face. "Really?"She smiled. "Yeah."_

_He leaned over the bed railing, and took her face in his hands. "Don't you ever do that again."_

"_I won't."_

_He leant in, and they kissed. Together at last._


End file.
